Life: 15 & Pregnant
by tee'belle
Summary: Teen pregnancy is an important issue. Me as a young teenager being pregnant is hard, but when you are practically doing it on your own to become independent it really hits you hard. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, READ & REVIEW update coming soon folks!
1. Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or the plot, it comes from the MTV series 16 & pregnant. **

**A/N: I would like to use this to my advantage being a new author and coming up with new stories, then I would work my way up to write out my own plots and everything but for now I would stick to this story. I pray it gets a lot of reviews and likes. I was searching all over for this kind of plot but it still amazes me how no one still did this very common idea. I might me wrong but let me say I am the first to do this and I am proud.**

**I don't have a beta and I would like to know if anyone out there would love to assist me with the job so for now, I'm flying solo. Enjoy!!**

X~x

Summary: Teen pregnancy is an important issue. Me as a young teenager being pregnant is hard, but when you are practically doing it on your own to become independent it really hits you hard. The worst part about being pregnant at such a young age was how people judge me and because they judge me I knew my child would be judge too. I had help though from my family and my baby's father and I knew I would overcome this obstacle. This is my story and I am Isabella Marie Swan.

X~x

Edward: 16 and Bella: 15

**(Bella's POV)**

Today I start on a journey that I find myself, one where it changes my life forever. Today is the day that I start high school and it would never be the same ever. My name is Isabella but to most, Bella and this is my life.

I've lived in Forks, Washington for 7 years until my parents decided it was time to get a divorce and being a young child I had no choice but to leave with my Father. Ha, people thought the word mother was coming out of my mouth, well it wasn't. How could it when your mom thinks she was also 7 and you spent your whole life growing her up. Charles Swan was my father a.k.a Charlie. He was a policeman and he got shift mostly everywhere. He was the ideal father, overly protective and I couldn't love him more. It was the move to Texas that set me off though, I swore to Charlie he and I was never going to talk anymore. But after 1 week in Texas I couldn't bring myself to it.

Charlie had found a lovely girlfriend by the time I was 8 and she had two kids, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Mary Ann was a sweet woman she cared deeply for me and even when I told her a million times Charlie and my mom would be back together soon she still showed me something Renee could never be capable of; love and being a mother. Her kids and I got along perfectly find even thought Rosalie was a complete nut case.

Ah my very loving and bossy sister Rosalie Elizabeth Hale Swan (Mary Ann decided it was best to change their names). The total diva, she was better than everyone and no one told her otherwise. Rose and I hated each other at first but when we noticed neither Charlie nor Mary Ann were leaving each other we might as well act as one. "We might as well love each other now because in the near future it'll be hard considering Charlie would be around long," a very young Rosalie told me in a high-pitched voice. I couldn't agree more. But even though Rose and I got along Jasper was always the best. He read me like a book and it was better to get along with him than it was with Rosalie.

Jasper was blonde but not dumb at all and younger than Rosalie. He was adventurous and would tell me stories about him in his past life. Rosalie said we were dumb and I was really dumb to believe Jasper, but I always thought she was jealous of Jasper and mines relationship. So I would say Charlie and I snag us a good ass family and it will always remain that way, until one day something bad happen to Rosalie when she was 14, Jasper 13 and I 12. Rosalie was raped from her boyfriend Royce and Charlie said if we done anything it would bring uproar to Texas, but he didn't leave unhappy. Royce was beaten up pretty badly the night we packed everything to head out to Forks again and once again I was devastated.

I mean Forks wasn't bad but the weather gave me the creeps you know, like _vampires_ live there or close by. It was always cold and rainy, I just couldn't take it. But Charlie and I had one thing to look forward to; we got to see our old friends and little family. Like the Cullens, I couldn't wait to see Alice. I told Rose about the Cullen boys and how she would love Emmett, but she always seem to flinch and stuff, poor Rose.

Charlie sure didn't waste any time he wanted us to be in Forks right away and he meant it. When we arrived at the house Charlie told us that since it was three we had to share my old bedroom until he added on the two extra. Of course Rosalie argued, she was after all a 14 year old woman that needed her space from us little children. Jazz said he'll crash downstairs and I agreed with him.

The first day I was there I decided to head down to La Push with Charlie and hail up Billy and Jacob. We asked Jazz if he'd tag along he shook his head nom I knew he would take the move hard because he was a diehard Texan.

X~x

"Yo, old man open up it's the police and I heard you were trafficking drugs," Charlie said as he knocked on Billy's door. I noticed that Billy was in a wheelchair when he came out and I stood quiet. I knew that he was disable now, but to really see it hurt my heart.

"Well my, look what the Forks weather blew in," he paused for a second, "Bella is that you," I looked away shyly. "Charlie better load up his gun now cause these little boys are gonna eat you up." Charlie laughed and Billy was damn right. At the age of twelve only, my dad and Mary Ann told me I was a beauty. I never saw what they said but in my condition now I guess they were right and so was Billy. My hair had flowed down my shoulders past my mid back and looked to be of a mahogany color. I was weighing in at exactly 98 pounds with pale skin and big brown eyes. Mary Ann said it was rare to find an old beauty like myself and that's what boys would like. She also told me don't get discourage by Rosalie because Rose was even jealous of my looks.

I saw a head poking out and that's when I noticed Jacob Black with his long hair and tan skin. He might not of gotten buffer or anything but he was always cute little Jakie. "Bella where you been loco." Jake always was one to make me laugh.

"Ah Jacob right here, with my old man," Charlie scoffed at this "You know hanging around."

That was the summer that I had my first kiss and I fell in like. Rosalie came around that summer to; she and Alice were good friends. Alice and Jasper hit it off well and they were heaven's match made couple. Rose wasn't first attracted to Emmett though, she went after Edward. Yuck he always made my blood boil and she saw it to, so she thought Emmett had to take second best, bitch right?

So we had our perfect little group and even thought Jacob went to the school in La Push he was considered a member.

X~x

So 2 years had passed with me and Jacob dating and it was going great until he wanted to push it. Jacob had grown and so had Emmett. Jasper was lean and sexy and Edward broad. All of our men were hot and we were most envied. Alice, Edward and I were in the same grade. They started school later than I did and they were twins.

I could remember the night I called Edward and told him what happen. I didn't want Jacob hurt but I couldn't help myself, I was in hysterics. "Edward, please don't hurt him," I begged him "he didn't mean anything by it." Edward wouldn't listen, he stormed to La Push in Emmett's car and he and Jacob fought that whole night.

Edward won for some odd reason but they were bout taken in to the station. Ha, when I told Charlie my little story of Jacob grouping my breast a little he flipped. Jacob and I were over, I knew we would be friends again but I knew never again lovers. As far as loving can go for two young teenagers.

X~x

Time passed though and Edward and I grew closer. We did everything together and even though he wasn't my first kiss he was my real first like (come on I'm only 14). Alice said we might as well be twins and we thought about it but came up with something greater. He knew he had feelings for me and I had feelings for him. So we became exclusive and dated. I had grown full breast that summer and hips that were tight and full. My hair was now past my ass and streaked because of Alice and Rose. Boys were drooling over me and I had to do it too. I had to admit I was hot until one day Rosalie jacked up my hair and it got cut shorter. I cried to Edward and he also cried saying something that caught me off guard. We were in my room (Charlie did actually build the rooms).

"That would have been nice to pull on while we had sex," Edward had muttered. Not him to. I pushed off and slapped him hard in the face.

"What the fuck Bella"

"Edward I wouldn't believe you, we haven't been dating longer than Jacob and I and you say some shit like that," if he think he was going to be the next Jacob he had a next thing coming to him.

"Look I'm sorry Bells, shit you mean a lot to me and I love you and stuff," he was sweating and nervous. I couldn't believe it he said he loved me and that was all needed to be said that night in my room we had sex for the first time.

X~x

So here I am for the first time at these high school gates with the world on my shoulders. I knew I would make it though because I had my boyfriend, my best friends and my siblings; what more could a girl want? I surely had it coming. My birthday had come up and Edward took me out to dinner. It was cute I had to admit, but it was after dinner I was looking forward to.

We rolled up to Edward's home. I was more ecstatic than ever. After that night in my room we haven't had sex, but tonight we were gonna try it again. The first time had been rather rushed and hard. So I've learned it wasn't his first time, but he never had sex with a virgin so that was new.

"Um I'm gonna go lie down on the bed," is what I had told him. In the corner you could've see him giving himself a little pep talk. I took off my shoes and then my dress; I quickly went under the covers and called for him. "You know Edward," I tried to say in my sexiest voice; it ended up coming out like a squeak, he laughed. "Sorry," I said embarrassed. "Just come let's do it already".

He came over to the bed and took off his clothes; 'God Edward had really become sexy' was my thoughts. He went under the cover and places his head between my thighs 'Oh God Edward made me wet'. He placed his hand on my folds and started to rub slowly. I then noticed I started breathing hard, which was until he pulled the underwear down and took a long slow lick up my pussy.

"Edward, don't stop," I moaned. Then I took his head and pushed him further he made a lot of slurping noises. Then he got up 'right when I was Cuming'.

"Oh Bella I'm ready for that tight pussy," he said and started to massage my clit. My body shot up in the air and I began to shake furiously. He then placed his boxer covered dick by my entranced and started to dry hump me.

"Baby I could feel this right now, so tight and juicy for me"

"Edward please," I groaned.

"What do you want baby," he asked me. Why was he frustrating me when I actually wanted this?

"Edward your dick," the time I took to notice he was frustrating me he was already out and waiting for me. "Edward we have to use protection," he shook his head.

"Baby it takes away the feeling and I won't come in you," I trusted him.

He shoved it right in and I grunted, he then began to rock my body slowly. Although a few tears were streaming down my face, it sure was better than last time. He moaned in my ear and told me how good this was. I came again, I knew it was short but hey that's my Edward he unwrapped me like a candy.

I was spiraling and coming off of my cloud when I felt he bust his nut into me. Oh no.

"Edward you mother fucking jackass, you said you wouldn't do that," I jumped off of the bed and grabbed my clothes. I was crying now he knew just how to ruin a perfect moment, such a jerk.

He ran after me.

"Baby I'm so sorry, please slow down and trust me Bella nothing will happen," I trusted Edward with all my life. I was in Alice's room now with Rosalie, crying to them and telling them I was a fool. Rose offered to kick his ass then stomp my stomach, I turned her down; because as tempting as that sounds I wouldn't want to damn DIE!!

My period came on later though I was relieved. So life went on I was Bella and he was Edward and everything was perfect that's when I threw up to dinner last night.

X~x

Mary Ann, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I were at the hospital the next day waiting for my results. Wow, they brought in the whole family. My results were in and what a coincidence Carlisle was my doctor, Edward's father.

"Bella come on child," he told me. Of course I didn't need Carlisle to tell me I was pregnant I already knew and so did Edward. Everyone followed me into the room. "She is indeed pregnant". They all broke down in tears while I just had my wake up call. I was pregnant at 15 no less and it was Edwards's baby. Things have change and so we were going to change to.

I called Edward later that day, while Mary Ann delivered the news to Charlie. I knew I wouldn't last long but hey, let's give it a shot.

"Yea Edward, yea its true and- what the fuck Edward of course it's yours you dipshit," he pissed me off.

Later that day I was at home and sleeping, until Charlie busted into my room and grabbed me up.

"You and I are gonna talk and right damn now,"

"Dad I'm sorry, don't hit me please," I slouched down on the ground. His face soften,

"Bells baby get up," he lifted me up "I'll never hit you baby come here we'll figure this out, trust me we will. But until the time you are grounded," he managed to get out through his tears. We did many things in that few seconds; cried, laughed and finally had the birds and bees talk. I'll always count on my father, he always made me happy. And he was right I would get through it I just knew that. And Edward would be there to.

At least that's what I think, right?

X~x

**So what do you think? Did you like it please review please and give it a try it not half bad for my first fic.**

**Okay so next chapter is a mix POV or Edwards, who should I do review me people**

**Until next time…bye.**

**X~x**

**Tee'belle **


	2. life as we know it

**Update!! And sorry my comp. was freaking it's ass out so here I am.**

**New chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own…now you know so on with the story**

**AN: I found a story like mines… sigh but is good though… I promise mines will be completely different.**

**X~x**

Last week was the last night that Charlie and I talk about the baby. Everyone came up with one option… abortion. Mary Ann decided that we should go and look up that option because I was a 15 year old girl having a young baby… how would that look?

Mary Ann must not have known that I didn't care really. They could kill the baby or keep it, that wasn't going to stop me from succeeding in life. Hmm, I just really looked at how I'm talking, seems like I'll be like that mother off of teen mom Farah. I promised myself though I would never be a bad mother; I just didn't know I would have a responsibility this early.

X~x

Epov

Bella's pregnant and its mines and I'm only fucking 16. I know one thing, I'm not ready to be a fucking father so when Carlisle suggested she get an abortion, I was all for that shit. I mean put yourselves in our shoes, young teenagers no older than 16 having a child, I mean as Esme said, I'm a fucking child myself.

Everyone was freaking out on me most when Bella had to tell them what we were thinking and of course, she said it was my fault while she cried on their shoulders. Charlie was going crazy that day, he showed up to my doorstep pulling out his shotgun and aiming it at me. Luckily, my mom sat him down and told him it takes two to tango and so it took me and Bella to have sex.

Alright, back to the topic on hand. I didn't even know if I was serious about Bella being my girlfriend let alone, my baby mama. Ugh I sound like one of those crazy people off of Maury. Ha, I can't even tell Bella it's not mines she would fuck me up, trust me I would even fuck me up.

Something drove me out of my thoughts, Bella and her family must be here. I walked downstairs and my thoughts were correct. Queen bitch and the little bitchness; Mary Ann and Rosalie Hale/Swan, Charlie the big freaking chief Swan, Jazz the Spas Hale/Swan and Bella freaking ruin my life Swan. Great! (with much sarcasm).

X~x

"Edward, take Isabella up to your room while we grown-ups talk, Rosalie and Jasper you can follow," leave it up to Carlisle to be proper.

I made a gesture for her to follow me and Bella knew when I wasn't saying much, it means leave me the fuck alone. She followed shyly and Rosalie made a detour to Emmett's room. I knew all of our siblings had something going on, but why did it have to be the youngest sets to always fuck up.

I know, I curse a lot but I need something to keep my mind off of Bella and this mess.

We arrived to my room Jasper still on our tail, I gave him the look and he nodded. It's not that I had something against them; it's just that I think they all have something to do with this. I know right, they don't but you know how kids are, they always find someone to blame and they are always right.

"Bella let's talk,"

"Alright Edward go ahead, I think it's a good experience and I think I want to keep it," there she goes running off at the mouth. I mean Bella how stupid can you get, in the end they leave you so they could do the same shit we do and then we would have to go through this, is she retarded, "and it would be nice to have someone of your genes, Edward are you listening?"

"Yea I am, just you know, don't get why you feel as if we are old enough for this shit. You make it seem like we're fucking 22 or some shit Bella I'm only 16, do you hear yourself. 'A great experience' Bella, make it seem like it's a trip to a foreign country. BELLA YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"Thank you Edward, I knew that I was looking at the positive of this shit. I don't want to be like some other girls and leave their children all about Edward. Don't you think I know I'm fucking pregnant? IT'S YOUR MOTHER FUCKING FAULT ANYWAY".

Now we were just screaming at each other throwing profanities in the air. I could tell she was holding back because whenever she got mad and didn't say what was on her mind, she always had tears pricking the corner of her eyes. I calmed down for the baby's sake. See, I can be a good father.

X~x

Everyone was called back downstairs, including my siblings; finally it was up for discussion. Charlie stood so I guess he was up first.

"We came to a decision," I knew what he was about to say, just waiting for the complaints, "and I think that Bella should get the abortion".

Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme jumped up screaming a big what. Bella came to first.

"Shouldn't Edward and I have a say in this matter dad, we are the ones who's having the kid." She was out of her fucking mind to think I was agreeing with her; let em' do it, kill the shit. Okay maybe I was being too cruel. "I don't want to kill this baby and I'm sure Edward will come around, dad please."

"Bella do you hear yourself, you're 15 years old, you can't have a kid," this discussion was now left to Charlie and Bella. The others and I sat back and watch as they tossed what was on their mines.

"Dad I understand what you're saying but please I want this kid, I don't care what Edward says please dad, I want it,"

"Bells, listen honey, Edward is the father and he has a say in this. Carlisle told me Edward doesn't want it Bella, Edward doesn't even know if he loves you or not."

She turned to me I knew that look, she wore it many times. Jacob got that look and now it was me. She was hurt.

"Edward you tell me lies so you could fuck me," all night I notice she watch her tone and what she said around her parents but no one stopped her now. They wanted this; they wanted Bella to feel the hurt that they are feeling. She's just too dumb to not see it and I'm just too damn stubborn to not tell her.

"Bella I told you I love you because that's what I thought,"

"Oh, so at the time I was under you, you thought you loved me but now that you fucking knocked me-" she was cut off,

"Bells your language," she cut Charlie off.

"No don't tell me what the fuck to do, none of you, I'm keeping my baby and fuck all of your reputations because you won't have me around you. I'm going to live with Renee."

And with that said, she stormed out of the house. No one dared to run after her. We decided to wait and let her blow off some steam. All except Alice,

"You know, all of you got some nerve, telling Bella she can't have her baby and look what she said, if she leaves to go live with her mother, I would castrate all of you men and the woman who agree with Edward, won't be able to have children. Believe me!" and after this Alice stormed off after Bella.

X~x

Apov

Of course I followed after her I mean she was my best friend and the nerve of those fucking people.

"Bella, sweetie it's Alice, you out here." Who the fuck do they think they are? Really, and Edward should be ashamed of himself. I knew what he was thinking but that's just Edward. I saw the foot trail in the dirt; I followed knowing whose it belong to.

"Bella I can see your feet, come down silly," she climb down from out of the small tree house Carlisle built when we were younger.

"I love what you've done with the place Alice," I smiled, Bella always found something to make people laugh in the strangest positions we're in.

"Yea, well soon it will be for our kids, including the one in your stomach," I reassured her. We walked down little ways and stop by a bench.

"You think so Ali," I smiled at her little nickname she came up with when we were younger. That would always be Bella.

"Yea Belly," I laughed. I could remember the day when Emmett came up with that weird nickname because of an incident. "You should know me by now, of course I convinced everyone this was a marvelous thing and they agreed."

She looked skeptically at me and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Alice you're a liar, but a damn good one and I love you for that chica,"

"Come on let's go home… it may not be that great but I'm sure they all came to their senses." With that we walked back on the trail home. It was nice to have that little moment. How things are about to turn out, Bella and I needed it.

X~x

Rpov

I could see as they came back, Bella was right everyone had their opinions on what they should do, why not leave it up to the mother. I looked up to her for this brave stunt, she showed me something even though she made a mistake… she would rather eat dirt than to see herself fail. She deserves respect, not only for going through with this but for sticking up for what she believed.

I went back inside; I was going to lash out on Dad and Edward for sure. She was my sister and she had a fucking point.

X~x

"You guys are fucking wrong, she'll be a great mom and you know it. You just want her to feel as if she failed Dad. Tell em' mom tell em' I'm right." She looked at Charlie.

"Rose, Bella's gonna have her baby," I smiled and Bella smiled through the door. Who knew what Bella was about to say next would affect everyone.

"That's if Edward wants it," dumb sister of mines, she know he doesn't. "Edward, do you?"

X~x

Epov

Bella can't be serious up to me, of course I didn't want it, is she fucking stupid. Ha. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Did I really want this kid?

Bella would be good to me and the kid. But did I want to kill a human being, even if not born?

All kinds of questions were running through my mind but the main one was, DID I WANT TO HAVE THIS BABY?

"Well Edward, do you?" this came from mostly everyone in the room. Bella smiled.

"Anything you say Edward, I'd respect your judgment no matter what. So, do you?" Bella asked.

"Well Bella-"

**X~x**

**Haha! I put some of my fav. People in their to talk **

**You hate me I know but review and you get the next chapter quicker.**

**Go press that button and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**X~x**

**Tee'belle**


	3. fight

**It's a frickin update… yah bitch yah!!!**

**A/N: I got a beta and she is fucking m'azing. She gave me so much brand new shit. Thanks Edward Cullen Wifey. **

**Disclaimer: Fuck you bitch I own assward, tehe not Eddie though**

**Onward with the story**

X~x

Edward had said yes… too bad he waited3 fucking weeks. How long could one person take to say yes for a baby? It's not like I had something to do, but I mean come on Edward.

I was going for my first check up today and Carlisle is going to make sure I don't mess up with the baby. Come to think of it, its Edward's baby, my baby… (Gasps), our baby!!!

I must say I was very excited.

X~x

We arrived to the hospital Carlisle worked at and went straight in (it's a damn good thing that's my baby's grandfather). "Well Isabella, go put on the gown and come back in the room for your check up."

I walked into the little small changing area (come on, its Forks) and took off my jeans. I was only a month and couple weeks as far as I know. I put on the plastic white gown and walked back into the room, making sure to hold the back closed together so neither Carlisle nor Mary Ann could see my bottom.

He laughed, "believe me Isabella; I've seen more than that so it won't be a first, now can you go sit up on the bed and let's see what we have here. First I'm going to take your health history, it won't be ling, okay let's start."

Mary Ann was sitting in a chair. I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable, picture your 15 year old daughter having a check up for a baby; fucked up is what it is.

"Okay when was your last period,"

"Um Carlisle, if you don't mind me asking what do you need to Know for?"

"Bella it's so I could determine when your baby is due and if you don't mind me asking, why Edward isn't here with you this morning."

"Um, he said he didn't want to miss his first classes, so I let him go"

"Okay well enough about Edward, let's see how healthy you are and when my grandbaby is due."

I stared at my feet to, keep focus. I was going to answer everything truthfully and I wasn't going to cry, I told myself.

"My last period was 1 month and a week ago, no wait 3 weeks, I think" he chuckled slightly.

"Alright Isabella maybe you can tell me which date it came on,"

"Oh yea it was September 25th,"

"Okay, any symptoms or problems you've had since then,"

"Not of what I can remember…… oh yea I threw up a few times and at the dinner table,"

"Alright, how about your menstrual cycles, are they regular? How long do they usually last?"

"Um, I have my period for 5 days maybe seven, and good I guess," he could tell I was nervous and he tried to lighten up but it wasn't working.

"Easy Isabella, I'm her for you and not to judge, we all love you no matter what. Okay next question, have you had any sexually transmitted diseases and any other pregnancies?"

"No, to all two of those questions, has Edward, well you know" he laughed again.

"No Isabella he is completely safe. Alright this is a long one I'm shooting for. Have you ever had any chronic conditions, relative with any, medications use to treat them, drug allergies, psychiatrist problems, any past surgeries and/or hospitalizations?"

"Okay let me think…no, not that I know of, no medications, no allergies, never went to a psychiatrist, yes on my leg and yep cause you know I'm a klutz,"

"Do you the baby's father, or anyone in either family has a chromosomal or genetic disorder, had developmental delays, or was born with a structural birth defect?"

"Um, not that I know of with Edwards but with me does clumsiness count?"

"No Isabella it doesn't. Okay any medications and nutritional supplements you've taken since your last period, as well as whether you've used alcohol or drugs? Take some time to think about any exposure you might have had to other potential toxins,"

"Carlisle no to everything" I laughed and so did Mary Ann. It was funny you know and this was going pretty good.

"Okay where done with the question on to the big league. I will offer you various screening test that can give you some information about your baby's risk for Down syndrome as well as other chromosomal problems and birth defects."

"That sounds alright,"

"Hmm okay and during your first trimester, you may be offered a blood test that's done between 9 and 13 weeks. If it's available in your area, you'll also be offered a nuchal translucency screening. It's a type of ultrasound done at 11 to 13 weeks. Together, the blood test and the ultrasound are known as the first-trimester combined screening." I didn't understand anything he said at all but still nodded. Mary Ann cut in,

"Um Carlisle I hope none of this is dangerous,"

"Trust me Mary Ann; I wouldn't but Bella or the baby's life in danger"

"Okay, I trust you," he turned back to me alright Bells; let me give you the basics so I'm going back into professional mode. Don't stop me, please and wait until I'm finish to ask questions, okay?"

"Okay shoot,"

"First-trimester screening may be done in conjunction with the multiple marker screening, a blood test done between 15 and 20 weeks.

Depending on your ethnic background and medical history, you may also want to have carrier screening to see whether your baby is at risk for certain genetic disorders such as cystic fibrosis, sickle cell disease, thalassemia, and Tay-Sachs disease." I just shook my head and said "okay".

"Finally, you'll be offered genetic diagnostic tests that can tell you for sure whether your baby has Down syndrome or certain other problems. These include chorionic villus sampling (CVS), generally done at 11 to 12 weeks, and amniocentesis, usually done at 16 to 20 weeks. Bella, women who choose to have CVS or amniocentesis are usually those at increased risk for genetic and chromosomal problems, in part because these tests are invasive and carry a small risk of miscarriage. Some women choose to wait for the results of screening tests before deciding whether to have one of these diagnostic tests. You may have it worst because of your age and may not have a baby again so we will not be doing that alright Bella," I didn't answer, "now you can talk Isabella."

"Okay Carlisle I put this baby in your hands."

"Very well, I'm going to check you out and run some tests. I will give you a thorough physical, including a pelvic exam." I sighed, I thought knowing Carlisle we would skip the basics but he was a good doctor and treat every patient as a, well patient.

"I will do routine blood tests to identify your blood type and Rh status, and a blood count to check for anemia. She'll also have the lab test your blood for syphilis, hepatitis B, and immunity to rubella, also known as German measles. Okay let's get a little bit of blood and then your finish with that. I would advise you to concentrate on Edward or the baby." I closed my eyes and count from 100 backwards I wasn't even close to 50 and he was done.

"See Isabella, easy like 1, 2, 3." He laughed and then he put a cotton ball with alcohol on it by the little incision and a bandage over it.

"Alright Bella I'll need a urine sample then we can skip straight to the end, okay?"

"Yea okay, your right" I walked back to the changing place and did the urine sample. 'Ugh, why was it so much piss everywhere'? My train of thoughts was disturbed.

"Hurry up sweetie, you still got school," it was Mary Ann and her heavy Texan accent (If they damn had one).

I walked back out the room and gave it to him; he placed it on his tray and went over some more basics. Carlisle gave me advice about eating well, foods to avoid, and what kind of weight gain to expect. He also described the common discomforts of early pregnancy and warned me about symptoms that require immediate attention.

I learned my emotional health is very important. If you're feeling depressed or overly anxious, your caregiver can refer you to someone who can help. He talked about the dangers of smoking, drinking alcohol, using drugs, and taking certain medications.

Finally, he went over some dos and don'ts of exercise, travel, and sex during pregnancy; he discussed environmental and occupational hazards that can affect the baby; and explain how to avoid certain infections, such as toxoplasmosis. If it's flu season (or flu season is near), he said I should be back to get a flu shot.

"Alright Bella have a good day at school and remember everything I said. Come next week, I didn't want to take up your time so we'll go over young pregnancy, okay?"

"Yea and thanks Carlisle you're going to be a great grandfather," I walked out as Mary Ann talked to him but not before hearing him say "of course Bell, because I've got the most careful and responsible young woman carrying the baby," and with that I walked out of there with pride but not before falling. They ran out to me.

"Ow, I've gotta be more careful,"

"Of course you do Bella, no fights no nothing. Come on I'll get you a wheel chair and roll you outta here." He laughed at himself, I thought he was mean.

X~x

Mary Ann pulled up to my school and let me out the car.

"Have a nice day baby,"

"Trust me, I will," I gave her kiss and then waved goodbye. Too bad what I said was a complete lie, because walking down the pavement was none other than Tanya Denali. Good day, gone badly.

**(I was gonna leave it here but decided against it…you people deserve a good fight)**

X~x

"Bella Swan, you retarded bitch, that baby is not Edward's," she was in front of me pulling on my shirt. By this time everyone had gathered around to see and so were my girls and the boys. Rose was the first to react attacking Tanya ass full force, knocking her over.

She rise up and rush for Rosalie. Tanya had a knife in her pocket; I can't believe this bitch planed to stab me. Rose yanked it out of her hand and opened it. "Rose, don't," I heard Emmett screamed. She didn't stab Tanya though; she broke the blade and threw it by the tree. Good Rosalie; she knew we fight clean.

I turned my head for a split second and the fight was bigger now. Kate and Irina, Tanya's sisters were at her side and trying to gang Rosalie. Hell no, I wasn't taking that. I was about to go in the fight when I felt something tug my shirt and gripped tightly. "Edward let me go," he wouldn't listen, it made no sense.

Alice was already in action moving like a swift demon by this time; Rose had 2 girls to fight.

I notice Alice had knocked out Kate and was now going for Tanya, Tanya had missed and cock back and punch Alice. I was in rage, I bit Edward's arm and ran for Tanya. When I was there I kicked her and punched her repeatedly. I was seeing fucking red. Nobody fucked with my girls.

Several minutes later, Jasper and Edward had to pry me off of Tanya and Emmett held Rosalie. Angela Weber had Alice, fanning her.

"You fucking bitch, don't you ever fucking touch her again," I all but screamed. "Not fucker ever!" She was crying, sissy bitch.

"Yea Swan this is not over," I saw Irina holding Kate, with blood gushing from her forehead.

"Okay bitch, let's see then… I'll fucking kill you, remember this face and sleep with one eye open bitch, maybe both." I heard people chuckled around me and then Edward dragged me away.

X~x

"Are you fucking stupid, I held you back so you wouldn't fight. I told you yes I want the baby and then you do some shit like this. Fucking stupid bitch!" he screamed.

"So I'm a stupid bitch because I fought for your sister or because I fucked up your slut,"

I could hear people whispering as they gathered around us. "No, bitch, you're a bitch because you put MY child in danger," he yanked my shirt (second time, I swear next person who did that it was on).

I leaned in to him, "you sure it's yours," he let me go and stormed away.

What the fuck had I just done? He wasn't worried about Tanya because if he were he would have been cursing Rose and Alice to. He was worried about our baby and I had to run off at the mouth.

I'm so dumb, just like and immature 15 year old teenager. I had to fix this and I realized something else. I wasn't ready to be a mom, not now.

Before I stormed off I heard my name being called over the PA system. Great! What now?

**X~x**

**So was it good, great, excellent.**

**Go press green button, you get stronger (Chinese voice)**


	4. coming around

**(Humbly) this is an update.**

**(Excitedly) and this is gonna rock your worlds people. I'm not gonna run into a long author's note to thank the many people that's reviewed or put me in favorite stories or more. **

**I would like to thank my amazing Beta- Edward Cullen Wifey- because without her I would have been lost in creating this chapter and my many reviewers, please continue to review.**

**Disclaimer: don't own and don't wanna own. Haha (yea right) but I own this plot.**

**Onward with the story**

Oh God, that dumb ass principal's voice is getting annoying.

"Isabella Swan, Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale Swan, please come to the principal's office immediately, please report to the principal's office now."

Finally the P.A went off. I was coming from my locker when I bucked up into Rosalie she growled, then when she turned around her face softened.

"Come on, let's go Bella" Rose said and we both headed to the office.

The P.A went off again.

"Also Edward Cullen, report to the office." Wasn't he getting to old for this?

**(In the principal's office)**

"I'm getting to old for this," the principal said. Hmm I thought the exact same thing.

"You fight, you make noise and you're all in high school, something's gotta give. 1. Starting with you Isabella. The rumor about you being pregnant, is it true?"

I was lost if I say anything would I get kicked out of school or if I be silent would I get kick out of school?

Either way I lose. "Um Mr. Powell, I'm not suppose to answer that so if I do, what are the outcomes?"

I notice that everyone was filing in the office now and Edward picked a seat for away from me. Good, another thing to look forward too.

"Isabella I know you've notice that you can be pregnant and in school but you have school just for you and with special classes now. We wouldn't want something to occur like a little while ago now would we?"

"Um, no and yes Mr. Powell, I'm pregnant."

"Great now that all of you are here let's begin." The session was long and freaking boring. He mainly talked about me being pregnant and using condoms. Earth to you, I've already had this talk. Then he ran into how Edward should take responsibility for his actions, this, I sit up too.

"Now for all of your punishments, suspension for two weeks." I looked at everyone's face and saw nothing but shock.

"Mr. Powell you can't do that, they started the fight and I don't want to be equal as them." I said out loud.

"Ms. Swan, they might have started it but you participated in it too. I won't have this in my school and the words that you said is not accepted in this school."

"Mr. Powell that is bull fucking shit and you know it, yea I said some lousy words but that bitch attacked me."

He looked as if he was about to blow,"Ms. Sawn, I am highly disappointed in you… I tried looking at it from your point of view being pregnant and all, but you are not allowed back into this school we will send your transfer over to the school in Port Angeles for teenage mothers, I'll also call your father," I was shocked. "I know Charlie's ashamed of what you turned out to be."

I looked around, Tanya was laughing and Rosalie was about to say something, I stopped her. "Listen here you fucking fat piece of shit, just because your wife cheated on you and that last kid isn't yours doesn't mean you get to talk to me any kind of way. Fuck you and your bullshit school," I yelled standing up, "You ain't ever done a shit for me and as in being disappointed; I'm disappointed in myself too. Not only have I fucked up," I turned to Edward, "But now I have to have a kid with this fucker over here, so go on Edward I know you're happy now. I'm fucking tired of this shit I'm through with all of your sorry asses."

I stood up ready to walk out, Mr. Powell stopped me. "Isabella, I'm giving you one more chance and then maybe, just maybe you can come back into this school after the baby is born." Ha, he made me laugh.

"You and your shitty ass school can suck my ass, I'm outta here." I walked out of the room don't know where I was going but I know this, I was tired of all this bull from Edward and from every fucking body else. I understand what I'm going through and so be it if it's alone.

X~x

(Three weeks later)

A lot has happened in three weeks.

In three weeks I was discussing my living arrangements with Mary Ann and Charlie.

You wanna know what happened after that day in the principal's office, yea well me too. Charlie split me a new one, he begged for me to stay in school and I refuse. The principal thought it was the hormones, I told him to shove it and yea, it was my fucking hormones. So after I'm finish with classes in Port Angeles and having the kid, I'm going back to Forks High, home of the Spartans, go Spartans (You can hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice).

In three weeks Edward and I broke up and for the better to, because now I realize he was holding me and my baby back. I was okay with it but I was stressing over it.

_Flashback_

_I can't believe I just did that, now here I am in my room grounded and freaking hating everyone about now. Today I fought with everyone when I got home, Mary Ann, Rosalie, Jasper and my fucking Dad. Pregnancy really took its toll on me._

_Rose told me she wish I had a slow heart attack and I said I wish she never had children and trust me knowing Rose she got offended and cried all night. We continued our fight and then I yelled I was glad she was raped which earned me a slap and burn in hell. Ugh that's just Rosalie._

_Mary Ann came in calm and humble but that was bigger than everything. I told her she wasn't my mom and I'm gonna live with Renee soon. She left my room crying and then Jazz came to defend them both and I told him he was a bigger wuss and than me and if someone came to kill us he would run and hide and that's why his father left. I knew that wasn't why but he also said burn in hell and he wish I died. Ugh Jasper please._

_So right about now I was feeling, wait I wasn't feeling because I felt selfish and uncaring right now. Charlie's home…Mary Ann called him and he barges straight into my room, gosh Charlie get a life._

"_Get the fuck up Isabella, you wanna go live with Renee be my fucking guest, but don't you ever talk to Mary Ann and Rosalie like that. Just because you made a mistake don't remind everyone about theirs. You are acting like a spoiled bitch about now and you need to find yourself out of this house." Charlie was bluffing I could see it, I talked right back in the same tone._

"_So this is what we're about to do dad, hmm Mary Ann and Rosalie over your flesh and blood," I turned picked up my bag, "Just remember Charlie when they leave your ass behind how Renee left, I was the only one you had here. Fuck you and this family because_ _you're all fake_." _I run____out_ _my room and went straight into the streets I start to shake and fainted on the floor. All I can remember is Charlie carrying me in his hands and then I blacked out._

_X~x_

_I open my eyes and look around and see that my family and Edwards's family were all around me smiling. I look up,_

"_Look I'm sorry everyone, I was being a total bitch and I almost lost what's most important. That's the baby guys not me," I start to cry "Rose please forgive me I meant nothing I said today and please Mary Ann I'm very sorry."_

_They all said it's alright and then leave me to get some sleep. The face I was dreading to see all day finally came._

"_You know, all the shit you do, is just for my attention," I said nothing he wanted a rise out of me. "Yea and that stunt you pulled in the principal's office, Bella you are such a little bitch, if you don't get your head out of the clouds you're gonna lose something good." He can't be serious, "And by something good, you mean you, because Edward I don't want you, take everything I've had it you act like your better than me Edward but you're not so fuck you I can do this all by myself. I'm tired of hearing 'Bella what about college and what about my friends' you sound like a bitch and I'm the only true friend you fucking have. Yea so go fuck Tanya and be the dick that you are because you are dead to me I'm tired." By this time I'm huffing and puffing and he looks like he is on fire._

"_And yea Bells, I love Tanya and not you, I used you because Tanya wasn't putting-"he didn't finish. I throw the lamp at his head and scream get out. He continues._

"_Yea she save it and doesn't free up like some slut that I know." He smirked and started to walk._

"_Yea this same slut you knocked up Edward is gonna go somewhere in life and it's not with you forget being in this baby's life. I'm gonna find a man, yea a man, whose gonna want me and my baby." _

"_Good luck with that because your body is already used up." Carlisle walked in, I was crying and he was done._

"_You two stop this mess now, Edward even if you're finish with Isabella's body you are not out of her life, at all." He looks at me, "And Bella don't you think I'd let him give up on you like this."_

_I didn't want that, Edward walked out and went home._

_A few days later I was let out and Charlie suggested he build a mini house in back of our house so that I would be stress free with no bills but I have to work for clothes and food for the baby. It was a good idea; let's pray Charlie keep up with this idea because they always went ahead of him._

_End of flashback_

So I had better things to look forward to, my baby was coming in 6 more months and I was ecstatic. I couldn't help but wonder though, what Edward said was really true?

I cried every night after that and even spotted blood. I thought nothing of it, nothing at all, until now.

"Bella are you even listening to me, Edward will come around Bella trust me," it was Alice and her voice and face was fading away. All I knew was now I'm on the ground and I fainted again.

Come on, what more can happen. The blood gushes all over my room floor and I think I'm dead.

**Alice's POV**

"Charlie, Mary Ann come quickly," Rosalie was calling Carlisle now and Emmett was upstairs in no time.

"Don't fucking move her Em," Rose screamed.

"Someone, call Edward," Rose sneered at me. "What can Edward do now, be more and ass he's the reason she's like this now." Rosalie was such a bitch.

I grabbed a cloth and damped it -from out of her bathroom- with hot water and placed it on her forehead. The ambulance was here and I was crying loudly now.

X~x

Dear Lord, please don't let anything happen to Bella. I saw mom, dad and Edward walking into the waiting room.

"Edward she was bleeding and it was everywhere," all of a sudden, I saw Rosalie walked pass me and slapped Edward in the face.

"You are the epitome of hopeless and worthless Edward Cullen and I hope you never father another kid ever again." She walked out of the room and back into the lobby.

"What's got her panties in a bunch," I notice grand-ma was here and if she couldn't talk sense into Edward's head, no one could.

"Listen here boy, that girl in that room tries to do her best. I watched Bella over the years and she may be young but she's striving. She is going to be a wonderful mother, whether you want her to or not, she almost died Edward, have you ever heard of miscarriage. Well she almost had that; luckily Carlisle saved her and the baby. I don't know what's happened to you, you think running around with Sally, Sue and Carrie is gonna make you look good but it doesn't, you are an unfit father and unless you want to be in that baby's life, I suggest you start growing up because now that trust fund you have is not only for you but for your baby to. And trust me Bella doesn't need it she's well off. I heard Esme cried over the phone about how you won't change and she thinks Bella is killing herself. She's right Edward, you need to change because I heard what you two argued about the last time she was here and she's right, one day a man is gonna come along and he is gonna treat her damn good and that baby that you have is gonna call him dad. And when that child gets older he's gonna have to bail your ass out of jail, because you think you're still going to be a child and what kid wants parents like that? Grow up Edward, if not for your family, maybe for Bella and your baby." I've never seen Grand-ma so mad at Edward that she had to talk so long and on top of that with so much wisdom and everyone was shocked at what happened next. Edward cried.

He broke down in tears and cried, I reach out to him and he took my hand.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella loves you and she'll take you back," next thing I knew everyone was holding us and crying or encouraging him.

Maybe, just Maybe this'll work out after all and Edward and Bella can be happy how I want them.

X~x

**So you weren't expecting Alice to end it like that aye?**

**Always surprises with me see you next time. **

**Sneak peek of next chapter:**

"_**No Edward, I won't take you back"**_

"_**Bella I'll love you more than Edward can"**_

"_**Bella I'm dying here, can't you see I can't live without you, baby I love you don't do this."**_

**So yea right…guess who those words belong to?**

**Read and Review**


	5. realizing

**Sorry, really I am. I have been thinking about updating but I was saying I wasn't getting enough reviews…a lot of hits but not enough reviews. I haven't discussed it with my beta yet but I will, if the story doesn't progress I will be deleting it… u can all review against it or not.**

**I was thinking of baby names and I was wondering if I should name the baby what Bella wanted to name both kids in Breaking Dawn. I'll post a poll.**

**And in other news I want to know what you guys really think about the story so far…I've got like over 1,000 hits so that's a start right. **

**Thanks again for those amazing reviewer's and my amazing beta Edward Cullen Wifey she helps me a whole lot. **

**Okay on to the story enough said, you're gonna love this ish.**

Epov

I was a total ass for what I did to Bella. She should be my number one priority in life and I fucked up big, when she walked out of the hospital she just strode right pass me, not even a hi or something.

Last week in school I saw her and fucking Yorkie chatting it up and laughing like she wasn't fucking pregnant, who the fuck did Eric think he was. Bella was really ignoring me now; she only called when it concerns the baby, that's if she calls at all.

I was sitting up last night by the phone waiting for the usual and she never ring me once and when I called there, Charlie said she went out with some friends. Huh? What friends? Bella's only friends were friends of mines and my sister. So where was she? Then I called Alice's phone and she so called claimed they were together but I knew better. Whenever Alice and Bella went out they would either be with me and Jasper lying to our parents.

So that night I waited for Alice to come home and ask her where Bella was, "she was with me the whole night" was her exact words. I knew she was lying but I let it rest for the time.

X~x

I was going to my locker and Tanya came to me.

"I heard you and the little girl broke up, is it true." Now Tanya Denali is known for her slutty ways and everyone knew I was a slut also who fell for it. In my years of liking Bella all of her friends (the little that she have now because I scared them off) use to be all up in our business, telling her stuff like we're not meant to be, he's cheating on you, he wanted to date me, and my most favorite; I saw him last night driving to the girl's house Bella how stupid can you get. Bella and I would talk and then we would argue, she would get over it then we'll be back to brand new. So what the fuck is making Bella change her mind.

"Yea we broke up, what's it to ya?"

"Hmm doing anything tonight?"

"Wasn't but now I guess I'm doing you," Tanya was an easy lay and for an older chick she was dumb and stupid. Of course I would never be caught dead with Tanya without a condom.

"Okay, my house or yours?"

"Don't worry bout it I got this," and with that we were off to first period.

So I had plans with Tanya that means the chick I was talking to had to wait. I know I want to change but sometimes I think with my dick and not my heart, my heart's saying go to Bella and beg for forgiveness and then my dick is saying Bella is holding out on you please just go get some pussy, you need it.

I was on my way to class and look who it was waiting for me…Isabella fucking Swan and Rosalie Hale-Swan (I even forgot they were sisters…step- ugh whatever).

"Sup Rose, Sup Bella"

"Don't sup Rose and Bella me." Duh its Rosalie, "why were you talking to Tanya Denali and smiling?"

"Because I can and what's it to you, last time I check… my name is Edward and I fucked Bella Swan, not Emmett and I fuck Rose Swan." She scoffed and walked to class, I laughed at her.

"So why are you still here or do you want to rub Yorkie in my face Isabella?" she didn't answer so I was going to walk off.

"Edward wait," I thought I was never going to get her back, she was so easy, "we have to talk, come by around 10 my parents will be asleep and what were you talking to Tanya for?"

"Reasons Bella, reasons." Stay out my business babe, cuz you got a lot of making up to do.

"K, member 10 tonight."

"Yea til then, later."

I was happy I get a quick fuck before meeting Bella and I get my baby back, who says you can't have your cake and eat it too? Tell me that motherfucker cause he was so wrong.

X~x

Ugh school was finally over and I was waiting for Alice and Emmett to arrive. I felt a vibrating feeling in my pocket and notice it was my phone, Tanya was texting.

**Am I cummn wit u r u'll pic me up lata. T**

I quickly typed back. She needed to come with me now we really do have little time with all of the fore play we'll be doing.

**Cum out 2 the parking lot, drive wit me. E **

Alice and Emmett made it out with Rosalie and I saw Tanya walking towards the car. Strange Rose didn't complain. I turned to see what Rosalie was doing; she was walking over to Bella. I smiled.

My smiled turned quickly; Jacob Black was by his car with his arms stretched out to Bella's.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?" I shouted to anyone who was listening, they all laughed at me and Tanya huffed and jumped in the front seat. Alice glared at me and I glared back; it's a twin thing.

X~x

I was driving and the car was in silence and I wonder what the fuck Bella and Jacob was doing in his car right about now. Everyone must know what I'm thinking and start to chuckle. It was Emmett who burst into fits of laughter when he saw my face.

"What's the matter Edward, one slut ain't enough for you?" Alice slapped him hard on the hand and then he must have realized what he said.

"Shut it pea brain, at least I don't have to be all missionary style 24/7." His smiled turn into a frown and I grinned this time.

I decided it was too much tension so I turned the music on and finish my drive home.

When we got home I ran everyone out the car and drove off with Tanya in it. I was going to the forest in my mom's little cottage I was going to have my way with Tanya today.

"Oh Edward it always amazes me, this is so friggin hot!"

"Let's get going baby; I wanna pull a long one." We walked into the cottage and I turned on the lights and walked over to the couch. The thing with Tanya is, she's cool. Whatever I'm down for she is too and that right there shows a down ass chick. I got my bag of weed out and started to roll up my joint, it was fresh shit so I know I would be on cloud nine today before I head over to Bella's.

"You want a hit," I asked Tanya as I took a drag of the joint in my hand. She grabbed it from me and did the same, she choked a little but that was still cool. If Bella ever knew I did this shit she would fuck me up, she hinted but never really found out.

"Come on baby; let me show you what a real woman's like" then she went in front of me and kneel on the floor. One thing I didn't like about sex with Tanya was that she thinks she's some sort of porn star.

She looked up to my face and then she unbutton my jeans, I groan I was begging to be free. She then pulled my flaccid dick from my boxers and then tugged at it. I laughed, for what I don't know but I did.

She put her tongue to the tip of my dick and started to wet it. Oh that shit felt good. She then blew on it and placed the whole thing in her mouth or what could fit. I watched Tanya gag and stroked my dick as she was giving me her famous blow job but something didn't feel right.

I still let her continued she travelled up my length and then back down and she was starting to pump me faster. I could feel it coming but I didn't want to let go just yet. She was now fingering herself while sucking me and off and believe me the shit was good. She then moved her fingers from her pussy and placed them on my balls and started to play with them. I came and squirted right in her mouth, she swallowed every bit.

"Yum, just like always, now come fuck this pussy," that was of course a nice invitation.

I was hard again and grabbed the condom from my pocket, I ripped it open with my teeth and rolled it on my dick it felt nice. Tanya was bending over the couch and I knelt down and lick her pussy for a few seconds –just too wet it- and then position my cock to her entrance. Without warning her I shoved my dick roughly inside of her and started to penetrate her deep. I know Tanya liked dirty talk.

"Ugh…Tanya so good, pussy feels so right," I smacked her ass. She grunted, she started to wiggle around so I pulled onto her hair and hold her into place.

"No babe, stay still," I hold onto her hip with one hand and her hair with the next and started to thrust into her again. She was moaning under me and I know it wouldn't take long, for her that is.

I grinded my pelvis into her ass repeatedly and she looked like she was about to come.

"Not yet Tanya," I flipped her over and thrust into her again. She came hard on my dick and I rubbed her clit to send her over.

"Oh God, Edwarddddddddddd," she screamed.

I wasn't finish yet I grabbed her legs and put them over my shoulder and pushed forcefully into her.

I rubbed her clit again and she was moaning a lot. Then I bent down and kissed her and came inside the condom.

I started to grasp for air we've been at it for one hour but I wasn't done. I was hard again so I changed condoms and pushed her on the floor, I was in back of her and she was flat on the floor I started to take off of her clothes.

"Edward, would you leave Bella if I told you I really wanted a relationship…I mean like leave for good without turning back?"

"Yea, you're talking too much let's finish."

I thrust into her again and she groaned. I started to grind into her and she pushed herself back on my erection.

"Ugh fuck, tight pussy…b-baby this is good." I whispered in her ears. The position was getting old and I stood her up. I went back to the couch.

She looked at me like what to do "ride," I told her and she positioned herself over her cock and slammed down hard.

I grunted and she screamed; she came again. I was close and I could feel it I looked at the time and saw it was 8 I wanted to wrap this up. I started to go faster and then spurted my seed into the condom. We both started to pant, and then Tanya laughed.

"Wow Edward that was some heavy shit," I slapped her ass again and then laughed too. She gathered up all her clothes.

"I mean what I said Edward, think about it, please," I wonder what she was talking about and let it slip with a yea.

After we spent another hour making out, smoking and drinking I dropped Tanya home and decided to head to Bella's 15 minutes early. The bitch was specific for a reason because Jacob Black's car was on the driveway when I pulled up.

"I knocked on the door and Emmett answered.

"Dude do you want to wake up the 'rents?"

I pushed past him and ran to Bella's room; I was shocked to what I saw. Bella fast asleep on Jacob's chest, his hand on her stomach and he was singing to her.

"Get the fuck out of this room and don't touch her fucking stomach," Bella jolted up and she looked frantic.

"Did you do this Bella on purpose?" I asked. She shoke her head and then she got up and pulled me into the room.

"Edward shhh, I was telling Jacob you were coming over and that he should leave and he insisted he stayed over. Be quiet you'll wake mom and dad."

"So why didn't you leave Black,"

"The same reason why you came," he wasn't making any sense.

"Why?"

"Guys stop it," Bella said as she sat on the bed.

"Jacob don't interrupt please? Edward thought about it hard and I thought giving you some time off you would have been thinking about your mistakes but from your smell –which is nauseating- you didn't so we're over." What the fuck was Bella saying?

"Jacob what the fuck did you put up in her head and Bella what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Would you shut up and listen Jacob came over about an hour ago and wouldn't leave because I was crying over you, he told me do what I think is best and I think the best thing to do is get you out of my life, it wouldn't be fair for the baby so you can still be around for it, but stay the fuck away. You would never be the man Jacob is Edward, you hurt me continuously and I allowed you for too long, we are through and that's that." Jacob was about to touch her.

"Don't touch her," she looked at me with pleading eyes as if she wanted to believe this wary look on my face but she didn't trust me, I gave her no reason too.

"Bella baby please, I made a mistake I promise I won't do any of that stuff again baby please don't do this to me I love you. Please Bella stay with me?"

X~x

Bpov

And look how the tables have turn. Edward thought I didn't know about his hook up with Tanya recently…he needs to know he his brother mouth is too big for his own good.

Jake was quiet the whole time watching Edward grovel and this is what I needed, maybe our relationship does mean something to him. But now I was confuse I'm really into Jacob now, it was so childish what we broke up for anyway, a year later or so I still had sex.

"No Edward I won't take you back,"

"Bella please baby, I-" Jake cut him off

"Bella I'll love you more than Edward can, you should stay with me, I can help you take care of the baby."

Edward interrupts, "it's not your fucking baby Black."

"Yea well your doing a shitty job Cullen."

Edward turns to me and ignores as Jacob continues to run on, "Bella I'm dying here, can't you see I can't live without you, baby I love you don't do this."

"No Edward you had your chance let her be,"

"You know what Jacob you're a stinking dog and it's time u say your prayers," next thing I saw Edward lung for Jake and they started to fight.

"You guys stop NOW!!!!"

No one listens to me anymore.

**Watcha think….yea lemon sorta off but I'm not good with this stuff review please and thank you.**


	6. Starting Anew

**So my beta was suppose to have a chapter of her own and this was supposed to be it but I haven't talked to her from the day we talked about it… but please I hoped your all with me this story is definitely gonna be very long so you won't have to worry about it ending anytime soon. **

**Um I think that's all I have to say except I was having exams I'm a 12****th**** grader and this was going to be a very busy term so yea. Applications and what's not.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight but I own myself, does that count?**

**On to the story**

_Last time: Edward and Jacob had a fight and Bella dumped Edward for good. Tanya and Edward sex each other up._

Bella's Pov

Ugh, Edward's and Jacob fight was outrageous. Jake had really toughened up because he left Edward here in only body fluid. I ran all two of them out of my house after Charlie came downstairs, but I cared for Edward wounds. That day I would never forget even though my stomach is slightly big. Edward loves me but he doesn't love me, does that even make sense. It's what he told me. Anyway today is shopping day with Rose, Alice, Esme and Mary-Ann. My mom is flying down in my 6 month to be with me so that's a good thing.

Alice is so pushy, who wakes a pregnant girl up at 6:00 in the morning.

"Bella get your cute butt down here, NOW!" Lord if you are listening please just take her for this day, please and thank you. Amen.

"Ugh, Alice none of my clothes fit, I'm a whale," I was in my fourth month and I was dying. This baby really wanted to push my buttons because I was very pissed. Come on baby work with mommy I really want to wear my plaid dress! It wasn't working it's like I put on so much weight. I was like the only pregnant girl I've ever seen this big at four months. Carlisle said it's a good thing because the baby will be healthy.

So today was fun day, no fights, no arguing, just Bella and baby not to be named until its birth. I

I know Alice is very stylish but come on, who's gonna pay $15.50 for one baby suit. Ugh the clothes here were expensive and Mary-Ann was right in on it.

"Oh Bella come here, look at this, she would be the best looking baby in the WORLD!"

"Alice calm down, it's not like we don't know that," I laughed, Rosalie never really cared for excitement but you could tell she was having fun. And how did Alice know it would be a girl. The store help came and helped us out, which Alice protested again.

"I don't think we need help I'm all the help she'll need," Alice and her one side mind.

"Thanks but my little girl is right, we are a very stylish family," the help looked over all of us, examining every one of us. Rosalie had on a purple back out shirt that came around the neck with rubies around the collar, she wore a shred up skinny jeans and some black pumps, and everywhere Rosalie went high shoes came along. Her hair was curled up and she had a bang in the front, she had on black earrings and some bangles around her hand. She wore pink gloss and her favorite Mac make-up. Nothing to big but yea, it was Rose.

Alice was wearing a dress, a simple white dress with the back showing and it flowed down passed her mid-thigh, it came around her neck and showed her back tattoo (which she cried for), she had on some yellow pumps and yellow accessories and she had her same spiky hair as always. Light make-up but you could see she did.

Mama-mar wore a nice floral dress with some nice heels. She looked hot with smoky eyes and her blunt cut that she just received an hour ago; she also had on a ruby red lipstick. She had on her diamond earrings that Charlie brought her for her birthday with her wedding bands and engagement ring. She was simple but elegant, again why do they need to dress like that for the mall.

Esme wore a ruffle shirt with a pencil skirt. Her shirt was white and sleeveless, her skirt was black and she had on some very high black stilettos. She had some very long beads wrapped around her neck about three times and some black studs, she wore her hair straight and down. Her make-up was light except for her eyes and the deep red lipstick she wore, she had gloss over it. She looked very nice.

And last but not least, me. I wore ballet flats which were black and some black leggings. Rosalie had taken me to the store earlier to get me a new plaid shirt and some accessories. It was nothing big but I looked cute. I had my hair in a bun and little strings were hanging from the side. I had on little lip gloss and eyeliner. They said pregnant looked good on me.

After her observation on us she shrugged and walked off, she knew we looked good. I was looking around until I saw Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. I laughed what were they doing here. Then I looked out the window and saw my dad coming down to the store with his police uniform.

The boys looked nice. Edward wore some black jeans with his addias and a simple black muscle shirt. Nothing new for him, but he still looked good.

Em had on some white jeans and a black shirt with black and white pumas. His hair was slightly curly and he was smiling a big smile.

Jasper was always more stylish because of Alice. He had on long khaki's and a baby blue polo shirt with nice tan boat-man shoes. His hair was now pulled back in one with the back shaved. I liked that look on him he looked nice. Doctor Carlisle had on a dress pants with his doctor's coat on. I couldn't see anything other than his dress shoes.

I saw my dad approach me and he kissed Mama-mar and hugged me and Rose. Then every other boy made their way over to us, I notice Edward looking everywhere except my face.

"Hi," I told him. He grumbled something back and Emmett punched him in the side, he let out a big guffawed.

"Hi," he hesitated, "you look nice Bella, and baby looks good on you." I blushed at his statement and everyone laughed.

"Alright you two, that's enough cutting up, isn't a coincidence we were all here at once," Emmett said, Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up stupid you know we planned this," everyone laughed at her and Em as they started to argue. Even though I said no arguments today, this was one we never really cared for. It was fun.

"Come on Rose, you abuse me too much,"

"Doesn't that mean she likes it rough?" Edward said and laughed at his own joke. Esme looked at him and shook her head.

"Okay, now what sense did this make, I already am tired of shopping and my feet hurt badly," they looked at me as I whined.

"Sweetie you got to stop that, it's only like 3."

"Alice you guys were out from around 7," Jasper said.

"You're telling me I was shopping for hours without eating and all we got was neutral colors. Come on I'm going to the freaking food court." Edward laughed and said he would join me. I walked out the door and left everyone still shopping. The fuck with them I was starving.

Edward's Pov

"So um, what do you want to eat?" She hesitated as she looked at the menu. I looked at her and she really looked like baby has taken its toll on her, she look beautiful and she glowed like the sun today. I always thought she was pretty but it really helps her because her skin tone is now pale and glowing. She looked at me and I looked away blushing.

"Hey I thought blushing was my thing, let's go to McDonalds, I want a Big Mac," she laughed and I called her to order her food. I paid for everything and she couldn't stop thanking me.

"You act like I never did this for you before," I told her as I found us a sit and put her seat pillow in it for her to sit down. Just as I was pulling out the chair I saw some girls that I played with come up to our table. Not today, I just couldn't take it. I looked at her face for her reaction she looked disappointed.

"This is our day get rid of them please?"

"Hey Edward," one of them said she looked like the girl I had sex with last week, Heidi. And she looked to have a crew with her, some I recognized because I fucked them and some I didn't.

"Hey Heidi, what you doing here,"

"Um nothing you know there isn't anything to do in this stupid town, just hanging and I could ask you the same but it looks like you don't have to answer."

"Yea, we're baby shopping," I said as I rubbed Bella's stomach. If this was someone I liked I would have not done that, Bella laughed. Heidi has been around and she didn't 'feel' as good as the rest.

"Yea, you are actually sure" I cut her off. I wasn't for this shit today and I had something to prove to Bella.

"Heidi I know what you're about to say and to tell you the truth, it is. I don't even like you and trust me I was Bella's only one and she is nothing like you, now if you would excuse me I think my baby doesn't take to sluts, you and your posse please let me and my girlfriend continue our meal." She looked shock and I knew that was the last time in a long time Heidi and I would be doing anything but who cares I had to prove myself to Bella; I needed her in my life.

Heidi hpmhed and walked off her group of sluts following closely behind. Alice and the others were approaching and Bella was in fits of giggles. I think I could make this work. Bella looked so cute.

"What the hell that was about," Rosalie asked and she was about to go after them, Em pulled her back and told her he think I took care of them.

"Well he better because no one fucks with my little sister," she sat down with the others and Mary-Ann told her watch her language.

Today with my family was so fun because after the many bags was piled up into the Volvo I grabbed Bella and put her in my car, they all awed and ahhed. I laughed at them and Charlie shot me a warning look then he smiled. I was happy to see Bella was laughing and I hope I got lucky tonight because it was a little long since I've been home and I mean in Bella.

We pulled up to her house and everyone was around my car now, taking out bags and helping Bella. Emmett even grabbed her up and took her inside, I laughed. I seem to be laughing all day until Jacob showed up I was very mad but I didn't let it show; for Bella's sake.

She ran to him and jumped in to his arms I was fuming. How dare he lift her like that and then kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey, where you been all day?" wasn't it obvious that we were shopping and emphasis on the WE.

"Are you blind we were baby shopping," she said, thank you babe. She walked over to the house and tries to take some bags out my hands and I told her go sit down and showed her my favorite smile. She smiled after that but then she looks over to Jake and motion him to come into the house. I frowned and went inside. Jake plopped his fat ass right in my spot but thankfully Em was sitting on the next side and he gave me his seat. Bella was in the middle, I knew she wanted peace today so I said nothing.

All day we talked about our past and everyone was laughing with each other, Jake and I even laughed at each other's jokes; like old times I guess. It was late night and we were all sleeping by my house for Alice's little sleepover. I went upstairs as Bella told Jacob goodbye formally and I packed her an overnight bag. Rose and Em were in her room and Jasper and Alice were in his. Bella came upstairs,

"I just want to go and wash up real quick you can wait in here." Yea I wasn't going anywhere else. She went into the bathroom and I went snooping around her room. I pulled out the bags that she was taking over to my house for the baby. I pulled out a baby photo book and she already had a picture in it. It was one of me and her at her 15th birthday that day when she and I was cutting her birthday cake and she had put some on my nose and laughed as I placed it back on her and licked it off. It was fun and I think I started to cry. I then notice the clothes and crib packed up, she must be was taking this for the nursery in my house. She then walked out of the bathroom in her robe with a slight bulge coming from it. I looked at her and smiled and she laughed again.

"What is with you today Edward," I looked at her and tilted my head. "You're very nice to me today and you and Jake didn't fight, it's very hard to hate you when you act like you love me you know."

I walked over to her in the mirror she was putting on some pajamas and I laughed as she struggled with the shirt. I helped he put it on and laughed when she let out a huff of air.

"I don't understand Edward, I'm not that big what the hell," I laughed.

"You're not big but your way bigger than what you were cuz you were like a size 0," she huffed again and I laughed again, "and for your first question, I'm not acting because I love you and I wanna show you I deserve your love Bella."

She was grumbling and I laughed again this time it wasn't anything cute it was a big snorting laughed.

"I'm not that big Edward and I had some weight I was a size 1 and Carlisle said it's a good thing I'm big it means the baby is healthy as hell."

I looked down at her stomach and started to rub it she looked in the mirror and I looked up. It was a beautiful sight, this girl carrying my baby and we looked damn well happy. All of a sudden s he started to cry.

"Edward I wish you weren't so bad, I love you so much I wish this was us 24/7 can you please stop and please come back to me, please Edward I miss you," I let out a chuckle. "I mean I'm not as pretty as Tanya and the rest but I'm carrying your child," I stopped her.

"Hey listen you are more beautiful than all those girls and Bella I'm just scared but I love you to," I turned her around to me and kissed her head. "I wanna be with you to baby but when you take me back I want you to be sure because I'm never gonna leave again, just think about what you're saying and then we'll work from there," huh did I just turn her down. She was crying more now. I shushed her some more.

"I know Bella, but I just want to make sure and show you I can change I just want us to start over," she rubbed her nose and then kissed my cheek.

"And just so you know Edward, Jacob and Leah are dating I told him from that day after the fight that my heart belongs to you, he understood and tried dating Leah, I love him Edward but as a brother nothing more and nothing less." I smiled a bright smile and kissed her lips this time, she quickly opened her mouth and I pushed my tongue inside that's when I heard squealing. Then I heard clicking noises and saw flashes of light. Alice, I let go of Bella's mouth and she groan. I smiled and turn to Alice and notice the whole house was now looking at us.

Rosalie smiled at me and she gave me the thumbs up and you know that's something big if Rosalie approved. I smiled back and grab Bella's stuff and headed outside. It was raining (nothing new). I grabbed Bella's coat and put it on her with a tam and I got an umbrella. Everyone laughed at me I just glared at them.

When we were in the car Bella was digging around and found a pack of condoms. She threw them out the window and said not anymore. I nodded my head and turn off the road to our house. When we arrived I took everything out the car and went straight up to the nursery.

She followed and she was in awe when she came inside. "Ugh, Edward you do realize that we are having one baby and we don't even know what's the sex, how can you buy everything pink!" she looked around the room again. "Everything is so PINK!"

Alice came and squealed, happy that Bella saw the room and told her it was a feeling that it was girl. You know Alice and her feelings, I rolled my eyes.

We went to my room and I changed the sheets. No don't think like that because I don't bring girls to my room I just thought I should change it since Bella's here.

She came out the bathroom with her hair tied up and a mask on. I scream to play with her and she threw a pillow at me.

"What is your problem," she was no walking to the bed. Thank Jesus Esme and Carlisle's room is not on this floor. I grabbed her and started to kiss her again. She started to protest and them I shushed her for the second time that night.

We were in a heavy make-out session until we heard Emmett.

"Shit Rose, just like that baby….ugh so...fucking tight," he then squealed, yes squealed like a girl.

We laughed and then I bam on the wall. She went to the bathroom and washed her face.

"Shut the fuck up, no one wants to know what you're doing." I heard Bella laughed when she was coming out the bathroom. She lay on the bed and then we continue with our make out session. I started to lift her shirt and notice she didn't say anything. After her shirt was off my eyes came out my head, baby did really go nice with her. Her breasts were spilling out of her bra.

"Ugh, yea I need new bras and stuff," I shook my head.

"No you don't," I grabbed one breast and started to play with it. I unclasped the bra and looked at her as she blushed.

I pulled one breast into my mouth and she pushed herself into me. Yea this was right where I belong. Her breasts were so full and perky with the light pink nipples. Ugh I was gonna cum in my boxers now. She was wiggling under me and I took off of her pants. Her moans were getting louder and I made a trail to her navel, I dipped my tongue inside and circle around it. I kissed the baby bump and I smiled against her stomach. She pushed my head down and I laughed.

I made my way to her panties and sniffed them. Sweet nectar and it was all mines. I grabbed the edges of her panties and took them off slowly I picked them up and rubbed my nose against them. It was a Bella fetish. She started to close her legs and I opened them again. It was no time to be shy baby, we've been here before. She blushed and I kissed the inside of her thigh. Then I worked my way up to her pussy, it was glistening and it had little of pubic hair on it. I opened her up and pushed my fingers in. She was soaking wet, I pulled my finger out and put it to my mouth and groaned at the taste. My erection was now popping straight out, he could wait it was Bella's time. I pushed my head between her legs and took one long lick from the ending of her slit all the way up to her clit, she shuddered.

"Edward baby, don't stop." I pulled my head up and smiled at her, she groaned again.

I went back between her legs and then started to eat her out; I put my thumb on her clit and started to rub it she was moaning loudly. I then groaned and it vibrated on her pussy.

With my other hand I pushed my finger gently inside her and started to pump it in and out. After a while it was a little too wet so I got another and pumped it in. She was wiggling some more then I sucked on her clit.

She bucked her hips into face, "Edward I'm cumming don't stop." I then add another finger and bit down on her clit she started to shake.

"Ugh…Gah! Edwarddddddd ughhhhhhhhhhh! I got on my knees and looked at her face she was glowing and I smiled. After a few minutes she calmed down and came to my boxers.

"No baby, it was about you tonight," she didn't listen she bend down and pulled my boxers off, I hissed when I felt her tongue on my dick.

"That's right baby," I watched as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down. I was about to cum but then she came up and lay on her back. God she looked so nice, I put my dick by her entrance and teased it a little bit. Then I slowly pushed it in, we both groaned. I started to rock slowly into her and she was now clutching to me, she was so tight. I closed my eyes and took in the feeling. "Yes Bella, I'm home." She giggled and then I went down and hugged her and started to penetrate her deep. I was going a little faster but I was only teasing

"Edward I want it harder please," I started slamming into her and she was making animal noises

"Ugh Bella, so good I'm not gonna last long tonight," then I went faster and pushed into her more. I brought my finger to her clit and rubbed it. She came hard and grabbed up my back; I sucked on her neck and came hard in her.

"Fuck Bella…ugh." I did a few more fast pumps and collapsed on her. I pulled out a few minutes after and rolled over her.

Emmett then banged on the wall and said, "Come on carpet muncher I don't wanna hear this shit."

I saw her smiling and I looked at her and laughed. She punched me then I kissed her again.

After about few more rounds I turned up the air condition and went to sleep with her in my side.

I woke up and saw Bella still asleep with her hair out of place and a lot of dark spots on her neck; I smiled knowing I put those there. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I went back into the room and she was sitting up watching SpongeBob.

I looked at her and jumped into the bed.

"Stop it playful," I grabbed her faced and kissed her.

"So are we back together?"

"What do you think Edward? I don't go around giving out the goodies for nothing," I smiled at her and pulled her on top of me.

"Oh yea I wonder how good they are"

"You should know, last night you were screaming in my ears," I grabbed her hip and shoved it into my dick, I started kissing her and Alice busted into the room.

"Not now Edward we gotta go set up the baby room and Carlisle wants Bella in his office later, come on we have a lot to do!" hyper pixie, always in the way. Emmett came upstairs and gave Bella breakfast in bed and smiled at me. He then looked at my back I laughed very loudly.

Mom came into the room and saw Bella under the sheets with no shirt on and then looked at my back and she blushed and walked out the room.

"Edward, Bella please put on some clothes," Rosalie said and smiled again. Life was good.

After we settled and bathe I went to the nursery with Alice, Rose, Em, Bella and Jazz. We painted some more and put up pictures of me and Bella and then pictures of Alice and Rose and then Em and Jazz. The baby had a big Barbie doll painted on the wall and it was 3d, so it looked real (thank you Alice). Em and I fix the crib while Rose and Jazz fix the rocking chair. Carlisle and Esme passed on the way and smiled at us. Bella was just happy she didn't have to do anything.

After the drawers were delivered, we placed the baby clothes inside and set up the bureau with the baby stuff. Alice had ordered a bed, said it was for when she got older. The closet was filled with baby clothes and little booties. I for one, think Alice was over doing everything but she say this was Carlisle and Esme's first grand kid and she gets to be more spoiled. I know Alice would be devastated if it was a boy and I would to because everything was pink.

At the end of the day we went back to Bella house to get started on her room, we had to add extra space for the baby's stuff. We did that in hyper speed especially Em. When we were finished we had the crib up and a door dividing Bella and the baby's room it was also pink and Bella thought we were over doing it. The room wasn't as big as the nursery in my house but it was also cute. Bella didn't let Alice run out with this one saying to much pink can scare the baby.

Later that day we went to her check up and she was fine. The baby was starting to form and I was happy. So look like things was turning out for the best and Bella and I was making things work. That was one thing out of the way now a next thing was to change my cell number and throw away my phonebook. Call every girl and tell them don't think about me anymore we were finish and love Bella and our baby unconditionally.

I called Tanya first.

"Edward I want to fuck!" Ugh this was hard as fuck.

"Tanya,"

**Look I made it longer and I put in a lemon the best I could and there back together and it's only the sixth chapter hope you enjoy it. Read and review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a very important chapter but if you don't like Edward and Tanya skip it. All of you Bella lovers would definitely need to skip it just like me. But this was too fucking hot to ignore and the lemon was so right!**

**Also my BETA wrote this chapter and I made very little or no tweaks to it! So thank my beta for giving you this amazing chapter. I repeat I am not an Edward and Tanya fan but it was too hot to ignore and ugh, just read it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight… the quicker it gets you to read this chapter the better**

X~x

"Look Tanya..."

"Eddie! Baby I have been thinking about you all day." Tanya said. I could hear the lust in her voice and as much as it turned me on, I had to end this.

"Tanya I need you to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once." I was trying to be as firm as possible to get my point across.

"You know how much I like it when you take charge." she giggled over the phone. She could really be an annoying bitch sometimes.

"Tanya I'm done with you. I'm with Bella now." Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Eddie what are you talking about?" her voice cracked a little. She knew good and well what I said. And her continuous habit of calling me Eddie was pissing me off.

"It's OVER! I don't want you. You're a good fuck don't get me wrong, but me and Bella are going to be together and that doesn't include you.

"Eddie please no, don't do this. Can we talk? I mean in person?"

If it's one thing I can't stand, it's a girl crying. No matter the reason it still just gets to me. I just want to fall on my knees and beg for them to just stop the damn waterworks.

"Fine Tanya, I will come to your place but I can't stay long"

I closed my cell phone and shoved it in the back pocket of my jeans. I walked out the door and headed to my car. I knew I shouldn't go over to Tanya's but something about her still made me shiver but in a good way. Behind the wheel of my car I knew how wrong this was. How the simple task of severing all ties with Tanya led me _to _her. But as my speed increased and the never ending line of trees whizzed past me, I found myself quite anxious.

In a short five minutes I was parked in front of Tanya's house. It was a pretty large home. Not larger than my own but still large enough to be considered upper class. It was a deep green with white trimmings. And the lawn was very well cared for. The gardener Tanya's parents hired to care for the land in their never ending absence. Tanya's parents were never home. The usual vacation here and there is normal, but a weekend home every holiday was a bit excessive. At times I did feel bad for Tanya but her parents not being home was one less problem for me.

I sat in my car outside the house for another five minutes to calm myself. I didn't want to seem too eager to get to Tanya. I went over what I was going to say over and over in my head. But each and every way I put it, it just didn't seem right. I was going for firm but sensitive and short but not rushed. No matter how much I tried I could not understand why I cared about Tanya's feelings. I had broken up with countless girls before and even threw Tanya to the curb a few times over the years. But I wasn't breaking up with her exactly. You can't break up with someone you were never in a relationship with.

I took the key out the ignition and stepped out the car kicking the door shut behind me. I strode up the walkway to Tanya's front door trying to seem cool and collected. Truly I was kind of nervous, which confused the shit out of me.

I knocked on the door twice and shoved my hands into my pockets. I stood there looking down at the door mat I was standing on. I heard movement inside the house and within seconds the door was open and there stood Tanya. She was wearing a long silky red robe that hugged her body enough where there wasn't much left to the imagination but it still made you curious. But I had seen Tanya in all her glory so it really didn't faze me. Much.

"Well you're not just going to stand there are you?" she said. She didn't sound like her usual confident and alluring self. She seemed a little shy and timid. It was cute but that was Bella's thing, definitely not Tanya's.

I walked into her living room that I had been in a number of times. The inside of the house was also well maintained by maids and interior decorators that were also hired by her parents. The maid came in everyday and basically catered to Tanya's every whim. Tanya did nothing for herself. She didn't do her own laundry nor did she even make her own bed. Tanya treated the poor maid like crap though. Tanya would go through every room in the house trying to find something to complain about just because she wanted to or she was in a bad mood. That poor woman didn't have the strength to stand up to Tanya. Whether she was afraid of Tanya or she was simply afraid for her job she did whatever Tanya said. Some nights Tanya would keep her cleaning and even cooking hours after her shift had been over. But that was Tanya and you either took her as she was or she made your life a living hell. Kate and Irina are something like her, but those two are either never home or always sucking someone cock. Not that Tanya wasn't like that but she had some morals and they overdid everything, just wanting to be like their big sister.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to explain to me the nonsense you were saying over the phone?" she asked. She was mad but her anger seemed forced.

"It wasn't nonsense. I called to tell you that I can't see you anymore. Bella and I are together now."

"You can't or you won't?"

"That's beside the point."

"No Edward, answer the question. Is it you who doesn't want to see me anymore, or did your pregnant slut put you up to this? I can't believe your letting her get to you like this. She can't make you do something you don't want to do. She doesn't own you Eddie. She got herself pregnant. I heard that it's not even yours." Tanya yelled. She truly seemed upset. But I still can't see how she can say she got herself pregnant, that's just dumb.

"Tanya, I want to be with Bella. She's not making me do this. And Bella is not like that. The baby's mine, she wouldn't lie to me."

"Eddie." Tanya said as she walked toward me. Her voice had that sultry drag that I knew all too well.

"She's playing you. Bella's trying to write you off as her baby's father so she won't seem like the slut she is. She's trying to make you seem like the bad guy when she herself is far from innocent. Trust me baby I have seen her hit on every guy in school, even some girls told me that she came on to them. Do you really want to be with someone like that_?_" Tanya has got to be out of her stupid ass mind to think I would believe her about Bella but come on that's just Tanya and she doesn't even know what she's saying half the time. Fuck, most of the time.

Tanya's hand was on my chest and she roughly pushed me back onto a couch I hadn't even realized I was standing in front of. She stood in front of me between my legs. Every trace of anger and sadness seemed to have disappeared. And she was back in full fledged seductive mode.

"Eddie she can't do half the things I can." she said as she fingered the knot in her robe ties. I knew I should say something but I was completely floored. Tanya did a complete switch from how she was when I arrived. And the fact that she was completely right. I mean I love Bella but she's no Tanya in the sexual department. You see Bella still have a little growing up to do but I will always love her.

"Tanya...I should go...stop..." I was trying to make sense of myself but before I could reorganize my thoughts Tanya's lips were on mine.

"Shh baby...let me take care of you." she whispered as she stood up and reached for her robe ties again. This time she pulled it loose. She opened it up and let it slide down her shoulders until it pooled at her feet.

Tanya had always been hot but damn would I be a liar if I said she didn't have me hard in a second. She was wearing a black and red lace bra and thong. She slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let it loosely hang there before she slid it down her arms. I watched it as it fell to the floor and joined her robe. Her breast was a perfect C cup with slightly darker nipples. She fingered the elastic on her underwear, running her fingers back and forth. She dragged the thong down her long legs painfully slow until it was also on the floor.

She stood before me completely naked while making a show of running her hands up and down her body. She leaned down to the couch and straddled me. She made sure her core was directly above my throbbing erection. I hadn't realized my hands had made their way to her hips pushing her up and down, back and forth. She got the message and continued the motion with her hands locked around my neck. She went up, down, back, and forth repeatedly. She went faster and faster. Her breasts moved with each of her movements. Since she had taken over the motion I could use my hands to cup her breasts. Her skin was so hot it made my fingers tingle. Her nipples were hard in no time. She leaned forward to my neck where she licked, sucked, and kissed all over my neck.

"Your still dressed." she whispered in my ear. I felt her hands leave my neck and trail down my chest, then up, and back down to the hem of my t-shirt. She brushed her fingertips against my abs and made chills run up my spine. She grasped my shirt in her hands and pulled it up over my stomach. My arms automatically lifted to allow her to remove the shirt. She threw it across the room and it landed balled up in the corner. She rubbed my chest and periodically pulled on my nipples. Tanya was a kinky one. Not scary kinky but just enough to turn you on. Her hands continued their trail down my torso until she reached the button on my jeans. She toyed with it but did not unfasten it. Tanya moved very slowly and sensually which never seemed to be her style. She was more of a fuck me now type person with no time for foreplay.

She rubbed my jean clad erection causing some very much needed friction. She alternated speeds so she would go fast then slows down just to speed back up again. It was really driving me crazy and my hips were starting to buck into her hand. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore she finally undid the button and unzipped the zipper. She didn't seem to be in a rush but little Edward- well not so little, if I say so myself but you get the point- most definitely was. I help her slide my pants and boxers down to the floor. I was so hard it hurt. If some kind of relief didn't come soon I was sure I would explode. But I didn't have to wait long before Tanya was on her knees between my legs. If it was up to me Tanya's blow-jobs would be famous. But when you've been around the block a couple times I guess you have to learn a little something. In Tanya's case she learned a lot.

When she took my erection into her mouth I thought I would surely pop but I held it in because I wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I saw Bella. I knew this was my brains way of telling me how wrong this was and how much of an ass I was for letting this happen. But who was I to turn down free head?

Tanya wasn't at this long before I couldn't hold it anymore. The combined feeling of her mouth and her hands was overwhelming and made me come not too long after she started. I knew Tanya like the back of my hand so I knew this was nowhere near over. She continued to pump my cock in her hand and I was hard again in less than two minutes. Tanya straddled me again and kissed me as she was grinding herself into me. Another thing I liked about Tanya was she needed no prep type. Tanya could get herself all wet and ready with no help at all. That always saved a step and left more time to the actual fucking.

She pulled her lips away and with one hand she grabbed my cock as she lowered herself down. I shuddered as she engulfed me in her hot center. I was already so spent that I just let her go. She rode like never before. She went slow and fast, gentle and hard until she finally came and I came again seconds after her. She laid her head on my shoulder, both of us a sweaty, panting mess. I was still inside her and that's where I remained until we both gained the energy to get up to shower. That was something Tanya and I always did after we fucked. Most of the showers initiated a second round but I was just too tired and I truly felt like shit for what I had just done. After the shower we both went back and retrieved our clothes. Tanya skipped putting the lingerie back on and just retied the robe around her. Once I was dressed I started to make my way to the door. I wasn't one for post fucking convo but I stopped when Tanya spoke.

"Where are you going?" she asked. The sadness returned to her voice

"This wasn't supposed to happen and it won't happen again. Bye Tanya." I said as I reached for the doorknob.

"Wait Eddie please don't leave us!" she practically screamed out. I turned around to see if I had misheard her but when I looked at her with a single tear on her cheek and both her hands resting on her stomach I knew I heard her correctly.

"What?" I was so confused. Tanya's mood swings were really killing me

"I'm pregnant." she said in a small voice. "And it's yours."

X~x

**Oh my beta got yall this was her chapter and she wrote this…thank you I know my beta is amazing.**

**So what do you think should happen next? Let Bella find out or do you think Edward is the father?**

**Come on review you know you wanna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was address to me that in my chapter I put that Edward would never have sex with Tanya without a condom but then when my beta wrote her chapter they didn't use a condom. Just too clear up this statement Edward was sorta comatose… even though he loves Bella he loves Tanya too and it was hard for them to break up, even though I also stated they weren't going. But the fact still remains he had feelings for Tanya and that is my two cents to clear up that little detail.**

**Now I really was sorta stuck in this chapter but I worked it out with my beta and the drama just keeps on coming. Oh and soon very soon Em or Jazz will pop up with a point of view. But I had to put Alice and Rose because I love those chicas but enough rambling, let's move on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: you know I wish but it can't happen and I'm still not saying it though.**

**X~x**

Rose's Pov

Alice and I had a long day. We were baby shopping for our soon to be niece or nephew and I was ecstatic but Alice had to ruin the day by making me wait half an hour because she and Jazz were celebrating some shit that I didn't even hear her say. So we were out in Port Angeles until later than we were supposed to be with a car full of non-essential stuff. That's just Alice for you!

'_Why you coming home, five in the morn' something's going on lemme smell yo dick'_

My iPod was blazing one of my favorite songs and Alice and I was singing along with the music.

'_Don't play me like a fool cuz that ain't cool, so what you need to do is lemme smell yo dick. It's four o'clock and I'm sleeping, its late night and you creeping, you could a told me I'm leavin now I know you're out there cheating'_

I just let the music float in my ears and just when I was about to hit round the bend, I saw Edward coming out of Tanya's house. The song couldn't have gotten any truer. I stopped the car and shoved Alice to look his way and I drove up to her house and block his car in.

He was looking to see who it was because I was driving Em's jeep but when he saw me walked out of the car his face dropped and Tanya came outside with a robe and no clothes on. Now I knew what Edward was doing there but Alice might have taken his side and then that would have been a bigger problem, so it looks like everything just fell into place; without my help what-so-ever.

"What the fuck Edward," Alice's tiny voice echoed through the yard, "you can't be serious, I thought you said you weren't gonna cheat no more."

That dumb looking bitch had a smirk on her face and I was about to slap it the fuck off but you could tell Edward was compensating what he should do and how will he explain to me what went on. No, sorry buddy not tryna hear your excuse.

"It's not what it looks like," is he serious he comes outside pants sagging, this hoe comes after him and 'it's not what it looks like' this boy has got to be the dumbest of them all.

"Well what the fuck it is Edward this slut is out here with no clothes on and you just came out her house… you better have a good fucking explanation because I'm about to go ape on the both of your asses," no one even made a move, "I'm fucking waiting Edward, do explain, NOW!"

He was stuttering over his words that I nearly laughed at him. Now if the situation wasn't like how it is now maybe I would of laughed but it's not so I'm just gonna stand here and wait til Edward explains himself to us.

"Um look Rose, let me tell Bella what's going on okay," he looked like he was trying to say more with his eyes but he didn't want to discuss this here, all the while that bitch was smiling.

I rushed up to her, "I wouldn't give you the gratification as to break Bella and Edward up, not now and not fucking ever so I would take that stupid smile off of my face if I was you and that stupid thought." She just kept on smiling I grew angrier within the minute. I grabbed a hole of her neck and Edward rushed to my side along with Alice.

"Come on Rose I would love to see her die to but not this way," Alice said. I just gripped her neck tighter. "Come on Rose just let her go, she's not worth it," I listened and just as I let her go she started to cough and choke.

"What the fuck Rosalie," that slut yelled. "Don't you ever touch me like that again, ever!" I laughed at her and what the fuck was she gonna do I thought.

"And what the fuck are you gonna do," I just laughed again.

"I will send your ass so far in the system Emmett will forget you, don't you ever touch a pregnant woman ever again, and that is if you want Alice to see her niece or nephew."

I almost choked and when I mean my head was spinning it was. What the fuck was Edward thinking? I couldn't stay anymore. I looked at him and told him fic this before I do and he nodded his head. I jumped in the driver's seat of the jeep and sped off leaving Alice to find her way home by herself.

This was a bunch of shit and Edward knew he got himself into some deep shit but this isn't my story to tell so I'm not gonna tell Bella.

I hope his ass catches Aids or some other STD and die from it.

X~x

Epov

(20 minutes before Rose and Alice's appearance)

"Tanya what the fuck do you mean that you're pregnant and it's mine," this bitch is crazy we just had sex a few minutes she cannot be pregnant already. "I mean we just had sex and you told me you're on the pill and this is the first time that we ever had sex without condoms so I know you're either lying or the kid ain't mines."

"It's yours Edward I'm like 2 months or something. Do you remember that party out of town when you and Bella broke up," I nodded my head for her to continue, "well it was around that time. You said that she was a bitch and that she meant getting pregnant, you were so out of it and I thought that I could fix it for you. Then when we went into the room you were like Tanya I wish it was you carrying my baby. I knew you were drunk but it still made my heart flutter because even though you try to hide it I know that you love me and that you care. So when we were about to do it I just never mentioned the condom and I was stoned too, so I just let you come in me and that's the end. About 6 weeks later I was throwing up and I went to the doctor, come to find out I was pregnant and you were the only guy I slept with at that party and around that time. And before you continue I stopped using the pill because it caused me to get really bad headache's…so you go figure. I know it's yours." This was too much to take in and I was really stupid to lead Tanya on but I was even stupider to think this is true but something in her face told me she wasn't lying.

Now what the fuck I'm I supposed to do?

"Tanya with your next check-up I wanna come with you but until this baby is born and a paternity test is taken I'm not given you a fuck. I gotta figure this shit out because no way no how I can be having two babies around the same time. Bye I call you later."

"Edward wait," I cut her off as I walked out of the house. I was scared shit and what the fuck was I suppose to tell Bella now.

And great now Em was fucking here to give me shit bout cheating and stuff. I walked closer because he was taking too long in the car. When I saw the blonde hair and blue eyes came out, I almost shit up myself not to mention she was with Alice and Tanya came outside naked.

Just my fucking luck, what the fuck I'm I suppose to do now?

X~x

Present time (Bpov)

I was getting really horny in my 4th month and I really needed sex now!

Where the fuck is Edward… just as I was about to call his cell he came up to the room.

Oh goody now I can have me some dick. I bounced over to him and he looked at me and smiled it was sweet but I knew something was up because it wasn't a real Edward smile, like he forced it this time. But I let it slide because I truly needed to get fucked from today until tomorrow because I was too horny.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here baby, I'm to horny right now"

He looked at me and smiled, he then throttled over to my bed and took off his shoes, he then patted the space next to him and my smile was up to my eyes like the Grinch's own.

I shook off my house slippers and climbed over on top of him. I knew I gain some weight but Edward surely didn't mind. When we talked about it this morning he said he don't mind me being plump he likes the meat I've gained. If it was okay with Edward it was okay with me.

I started to kiss his neck and he looked like he was getting into it because whatever had him down I now had him up, literally. I could feel his erection poking me in my stomach and this made my belly flutter. We had to hurry this up before Charlie came home. He turned me over so I lay on my back and he started to take off my tights. I couldn't wait anymore it was getting hard to even move.

He looked up at me to see if it was okay to do this. I smiled to reassure him, and then he placed his hands on my cotton panties and started to rub soothing circles on my bundle of nerves. I moaned loudly. I pushed his head down so that he can hurry up with this foreplay and he just laughed at me. He took my panties off and by time as he did I was soaking wet.

I saw him stand and I thought he was going to take his pants off, much to my disappointment he didn't he just readjusted himself. So he bent back down and placed he finger back over my pussy, he then started to rub the inside of my thighs, I moaned again and then he moaned and it cause me to shudder with pleasure.

He finally dipped one finger inside of my folds and started to explore. He first started to run his finger up and down from my clit to my slit.

"Ugh Edward stop teasing," he then finally pushed the finger in and started to pump in and out.

Oh my gawd. That feels amazing, Edward was looking at me now his eyes very intense and I know with just his look my sensitive body wouldn't hold on longer.

"More baby, please," I said in an above whisper. He then added another finger and used his thumb to rub circles on my clit. I screamed out in pleasure, this feeling was overwhelming.

I was making so many different cries and pleas he suddenly stopped and I whimpered. He dragged himself up my body and he kissed me.

"Shhh baby I don't want anyone to hear you," he then broke the kiss and led his way back down to my womanly parts.

He again placed his two fingers back inside and then he leaned his head in and started to lick my clit. Oh gawd Edward knew how to give the best heads.

I cried and thrashed loudly and he shhhed again causing me to jump because it vibrated on my clit. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to watch him work his magic.

He then added a third finger to stretch me more and made his mouth like a vacuum to suck on my clit he started to suck harder and that's when I lost it.

I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my face as I came and he kept sucking until I rode out my orgasm making me come a second time right after. He kept doing that but I pushed him off to stop, I couldn't take anymore it was too much.

He then grabbed my legs and lifted them up and placed kisses all over my feet I laughed because it felt ticklish after the orgasms.

I then rose up out of the bed and got on my knees ready to suck his beautiful cock. I showed him my tongue ring (Edward suggested this last year) and smiled a seductive smile at him. He frowned; okay that's not what I expected. He then rose up to his feet and patted my head.

WHAT THE FUCK?

I got up off of the ground and then shoved on my panties he had turned the T.V on and I walked over to it and shut it off.

"What the fuck are you doing Edward?"

"You already came Bella so I don't see the need to fuck, now get out of my way I wanna watch T.V," he whined like a child, not in a mean way when he cursed neither.

I was not into games, not tonight when I was too fucking horny.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I don't understand you at all Edward. You are hot and fucking cold all the damn time."

"Bella I don't wanna fight, not tonight"

"You don't, well I do," I was on the edge, I was so confused and torn so started to cry then I was over my desktop throwing things at him breaking pictures and flinging clothes out of the window. I was on a rampage I don't know what I did it for but it felt good.

"What the fuck is wrong with you girl? I'm trying my hardest to please you and you're going crazy like an ass. What the fuck do you want from me?" oh God this is hot. I rushed over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss and boy did it lead to something more, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to the bed.

I was still in my panties but I shed myself quickly of my shirt and bra. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and then it turned to worry. No mother fucking way Edward.

"You fucked Tanya didn't you?

He still didn't answer, I got up and put on my bra and throw on a stray t-shirt I found (probably his).

"Oh God you fucked that slut… that explains everything," I ran up to him and punched him as hard as I could. "You fucked her after you told me you wouldn't anymore, didn't you?" I repeatingly punched him in his face. "I can't believe you answer me?"

He never answered me, he sunk to the floor and I went with him.

"Why Edward you promised me, why?" I was crying tears everywhere.

"I don't know baby but I have something to say. After we had sex Tanya told me she was pregnant and baby listen," I was all ears because I wouldn't believe it, "she told me how and when and I believe her but Bella I would never, never put her kid over ours and I Love you baby, I'm so sorry I wish I could take it back." Yea well me too.

"Get out, Get out of my house, she has a virus Edward everyone knows that. Your father even told you that go get tested before you ever come around me or my kid again; you are a dog, a low class mutt faced dog and I never want to see you again."

I was so stupid I ran out of the room straight into Rosalie's and she and Alice enveloped me into a hug right away.

"I'm so dumb, he was cheating on me and I was stupid to believe he would change."

"We know sweetie, Edward is just stupid, I mean when I saw it I couldn't believe it neither." Alice said but what the fuck she meant by saying when she saw it. Rose kicked her.

"You two knew and couldn't tell me"

Rosalie budged in quickly, "it wasn't our story to tell Bella, and Edward said he would do it"

"Ugh, I can't believe you two?"

"Bella you can't blame us and I understand where Edward was coming from, he only wanted to end it with Tanya and things got a little further than planned."

"Alice, are you serious? You fucking always do this, how the fuck can you say this shit," I was on Rose's side all the way.

By this time Em and Jazz were in the room and this turned into a whole war. Rose and I, against Alice and Em and Jasper not knowing who to go to.

Jasper had already picked his side and he went with Alice, not because Rose and I were right but because it was his girl. In the end Rose dumped Em and they all went their separate ways.

I was in my room again crying my skull out. What to do, oh gawd what to do?

X~x

Epov

I knew what I had to do after Bella told me to get out. I needed to get a test and make sure Tanya wasn't lying about the baby because if she's not then I've got hell to pay.

X~x

I went to the hospital, told them what I needed to be done.

They called my name last and I went into the room.

I was scared because whatever Tanya has, I have now.

**So what do you think people? I never write good lemons but my beta does and she didn't gone over this chapter but the next one I promise I'll let her write a lemon **

**Read and Review it makes you and me stronger **

**Laterz. **


End file.
